Claridad
by amycullenmalfoy
Summary: Ginny aun se siente atraida por Harry sin darse cuenta que alguien inesperado se llega fijar en ella
1. Chapter 1:El tejón

**Claridad**

**Capitulo 1:El tejón**

El sol era ardiente y Ginny empezaba sofocarse. Estaba desde hace mucho tiempo sentada en los jardines del colegio leyendo algunos de sus apuntes, intentando aprender los ingredientes y procedimientos de una serie de pociones pero el clima y las insistentes y escandalosas risas de un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff que se encontraban a unos pasos de ella se confabulaban en contra de sus intenciones. Es cuando pensó que lo mejor era retirarse a la biblioteca donde encontraría la tranquilidad y el silencio necesario.

Se paro y tomo el camino que la llevaría hacia la biblioteca, este la obligo pasar muy cerca del grupo de chicos y pudo notar que entre ellos se ecncontraba Cedric Diggory, quizás el adolescente más atractivo de todo Hogwarts. Ginny centro su mirada en él y se sorprendió así misma al sentirse embelesada con su magnífica sonrisa, era casi hipnotizante, Cedric siempre creaba ese tipo de sensaciones en las chicas, y ahora más con la admiración que había ganado al haber quedado seleccionado en el torneo de los Tres Magos.

De alguna manera al observar toda esa algarabía se sintió feliz por él, pero sabía que otros no lo podían manejar de la misma forma como a Harry le estaba sucediendo. Ginny aun seguía enamorada de él, por más que lo intentara no se atrevía hablar cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación que Harry. Si tan solo pudiera controlar lo que él causaba en ella, su frustración aumentaba pues la incapacidad de mostrarse con naturalidad delante de él, la exponía a momentos vergonzosos revelando inevitablemente sus sentimientos.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo observando al grupo de chicos, pero fue solo por un instante en que sintió que la mirada de Cedric se poso en ella, se acaloro y pensó que ya era momento de retirarse. Acelero el paso y dejo atrás al alborotado grupo, pero se quedo con la extraña sensación de que aun seguía siendo observada.

Despues de estar horas estudiando y sin siquiera haber bajado al comedor para cenar, por fin Ginny termino con los deberes. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Al pasar por el hueco del retrato vio a Hermione sentada a un lado de la chimenea. Ginny se unió a ella.

-¿Aún no acabas?-le preguntó.

-Mmm, eres tú-respondió casi ausente- No te vi en la cena.

-Estuve en la biblioteca. Tenía que aprenderme la esencia de Murtlap para Snape y deberes de Encantamiento... ¿Te ocurre algo?-le inquirió al ver que no le prestaba atención.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y un singular fulgor en sus ojos, entonces le dijo: Tengo que contarte algo realmente 'extraño' que me paso hoy.

-¿Extraño en qué forma?

-Pues hoy estando en la biblioteca un chico se me acerco para invitarme al Baile de Navidad...

Ginny dio un gritito de felicidad: ¡Eso es magnífico Hermione! Eso que tiene de 'extraño'. Cuéntame ¿Quién es?

-He ahí lo extraño-hizo un silencio-era Krum..

-¡KRUM!-gritó Ginny. Hermione le tapo la boca y le hizo una señal para que bajara la voz ya que toda la sala común había volteado a verlas.

-Hablas de Victor Krum...de ese Krum. Del mejor buscador del mundo, de ese Krum...

-¿Cuál otro conocemos?-respondió sonrojada.

-Ahora entiendo porque iba tanto a la biblioteca, era obvio que no estudiaba...¿Y que le respondiste? Que si supongo, si no serias una gran...

-Claro que le dije que sí. No soy tonta Ginny.

-Ron va a morirse cuando se entere-habló entre risas- Quisiera ver su cara.

-No se lo pienso contar hasta el baile. No sé cómo decirle a él y a Harry. Es vergonzoso.

-¿Vergonzoso?-bufó- Yo llevaría un cartel donde diga que Krum me ha invitado al baile. Aunque no es mi tipo pensándolo bien.

-Claro tu tipo debe tener lentes y una cicatriz en la frente-se defendió.

-Au! Hermione. Trato de ocultarlo.

-Pues no te está funcionando...

-No estamos hablando de mi, hoy ha sido tu día. Vas a estar preciosa esa noche, yo me encargare de ello.

La semana estaba pasando rápido, todos estaban con la cabeza puesta en el baile. Y Ginny aunque feliz por Hermione no podía ocultar su deseo de que Harry la invitara al baile. Era una pequeña esperanza a la cual se aferraba con insistencia. Pero esa mañana estaba preparada para que esas ilusiones sean destruidas.

Al llegar al comedor para desayunar se topo con Harry, Ron y Hermione hablando animadamente.

-Bien compañero, pensé que no lo harías- le dijo su hermano a Harry.

-Yo menos, créeme.

-Harry estoy muy orgullosa de ti-intervino Hermione-Iras con Cho al baile, era lo que mas querías...

Al escuchar esto Ginny salió corriendo del salón y no paró hasta encontrar un pasillo vacio. Se sentía absurda por haber pensado que tenia oportunidad, era patética lo sabía.

-¡Quisiera dejar existir!- grito con rabia. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él, o una especie de espejismo donde Harry se reía de ella.

-Asi que la prefieres a ella- se dirigió al espectro- Pues que sean muy felices. Llena de ira corrió hacia la burlona imagen fantasmal y la pateo con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como si todos los huesos de su pie hubieran sido triturados.

-Sabias que esa pared es irrompible- dijo una voz melódica que Ginny no pudo reconocer, ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados y llenos de lagrimas; tenía el pie entre sus manos y saltaba de un lado a otro sollozando.

Un instante despues cuando sintió que el dolor era más soportable abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa al frente de ella estaba el chico más atractivo del colegio, con una sonrisa perfecta y la mirada llena de curiosidad.

Ella se enrojeció hasta más no poder, y deseo que Cedric desapareciera y no la viera en ese embarazoso estado….

...

**Hola…espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fic que escribo...**

**Sé que la pareja es algo extraña pero me encanta, saludos y besos a todos XD dejen review¡ X fas**.

**Lo corregí despues de uff años, espero que este mas aceptable, seguiré paulatinamente con los demás capítulos.**


	2. Chapter 2: Braquiam Emendo

**Capitulo 2: Braquiam Emendo**

La humillación no podía ser más grande, había estado siendo observada todo el tiempo y lo peor por Cedric Diggory. Realmente ese no era su día. Se volvió hacia él y ahí estaba apoyado contra la pared que hace unos instantes había pateado con todas sus fuerzas, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y en su rostro dibujada una sonrisa que trataba de disimular. Ginny le dirigió una ácida mirada-No encuentro lo gracioso-le dijo acercándose con dificultad a un banco de piedra próximo a ella.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda.

Ginny advirtió que Cedric se había acercado para ayudarla, tomó su brazo y lo pasó por encima de su propia espalda y con la otra mano sostuvo con delicadeza su cintura, inmediatamente la sensación de dolor paso a un segundo plano, un fuerte estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo y la sangre se le subió al rostro.

-Deberías tener más cuidado en como desfogas tu ira- dijo Cedric ayudando a Ginny a sentarse en la banqueta.

-No es tan grave-contestó notablemente avergonzada-De todas formas, gracias.

-Eso no lo puedes decir tú, por lo que vi esa patada pudo haberte roto algun hueso-advirtió sentándose a su lado.

Ginny para demostrarle que todo estaba bien movió su pie, pero al hacerlo sintió tal dolor que la hizo gritar.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

Ella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos entonces Cedric levantó con suavidad el pie lastimado y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas, le saco el zapato y cuidadosamente empezó a palpar los dedos uno por uno hasta que llego al más grande y es ahí donde Ginny dio nuevamente un alarido.

-Creo que es este- dijo sacando su varita.

-Espera-lo interrumpió, no pudo evitar recordar lo que hace dos años le paso a Harry después de que una bludger le rompiera un brazo y el Profesor Lockhart intentara torpemente arreglarlo dejándolo sin hueso -¿has hecho esto antes?

-Si... al jugar Quidditch siempre estoy a merced a este tipo incidentes. Asi que tranquila- entonces agitó su varita y dijo: Braquiam Emendo. Un fuerte _crack_ resono en el lugar, Ginny chilló.

-Olvide decirte que te dolería, pero ya están en su lugar.

-Gracias-le dijo mientras Cedric le volvía a colocar el zapato.

-No es nada. Deberías aprenderte este hechizo, nadie sabe cuando te vuelvan entrar unas ganas locas de patear paredes.

-¡Es tan vergonzoso!... ¿me puede decir qué fue lo que llegaste a ver?

-No te gustaría saber...pero créeme todo fue una casualidad. Yo me dirigía al Gran comedor, entonces escuche gritar a alguien y al buscar de donde provenía te encontré a ti pateando esa pared.

-No le cuentes nadie por favor.

-No tendría porque hacerlo.

-Solo estaba muy enojada...

-Puedo deducir que todo esto se debe a un chico ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Ginny no se atrevía a mirar su rostro temía encontrar dibujada en él una expresión compasiva. No podría soportarlo. Se sentía intimidada y con unas enormes ganas de querer escapar. Pero no le quedo más que quedarse ahí, inmóvil ante la pregunta, con la cabeza escondida detrás de su espeso y rojo cabello intentado parecer indiferente.

-Creo que soy muy entrometido ¿verdad?-agregó Cedric al darse cuenta de su impertinencia.

Esta vez levantó la mirada y observo su rostro, y para su sorpresa al contrario de lo que pensaba no había una pizca de compasión o burla. Creyó entonces que merecía darle una respuesta, por esto despues de un incomodo silencio le dijo: Si tienes razón es un chico.

-Pues debe ser un troll...

-¿Quién?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Pues él, sea quien sea...

-Lo dices para que me sienta mejor

-No claro no...Sabes creo que nunca te has mirado en un espejo porque no te has dado cuenta lo bonita que eres.

Ginny quedó desconcertada ante estas palabras, sabía que no le era indiferente a los chicos pero ahora que Cedric se lo decía se sintió la chica más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Eres muy gentil Cedric...

-Sabes, los chicos solemos ser un poco tontos y ciegos en este tipo de temas. Tenemos una rara capacidad de no valorar lo que tenemos frente ha nosotros y solo llegamos a percibirlo cuando esta fuera de nuestro alcance. No deberías sentirte culpable, te lo dice alguien que sobrevive a pesar de este defecto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-respondió Ginny entre risas. Ese comentario la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos asistir a clases, pero antes se me antoja un jugo de calabaza-dijo Cedric levantándose- Hasta otra oportunidad Ginny Weasley.

-Claro...

-Y recuerda lo que te dije asi seras inmune a nuestra torpeza- Cedric le sonrió calidamente y retomó su camino hacia el Gran comedor.

Sola ahí en medio de ese pasillo solitario pensó en aquel reciente encuentro, atrás había quedado esa miserable sensación que le había ocasionado enterarse que Harry iría con Cho al baile, siendo reemplazada por una urgencia de salir y disfrutar de aquella maravillosa mañana. Indudablemente esa conversación cambio su día, de gris a uno lleno de luz.

...

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. XDXD Y si les gusto mucho mucho, pasenlo a sus amistades ;) Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3:Droobles y Calderos de Chocola

**Capitulo 3: Droobles y Calderos de Chocolote**

El día paso rápidamente, Ginny se sentía muy feliz y no lo ocultaba. Haber hablado con Cedric de manera tan natural y confiable le dio los ánimos necesarios para continuar. Durante Transformaciones no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tonta mientras intentaba distraídamente convertir una cacatúa en un florero.

-¿Qué es gracioso Señorita Weasley?-le llamo la atención la profesora Mcgonagall

-Nada, es solo que hay un bonito día afuera ¿No lo cree?

-Sin duda. Pero lo principal aquí es que se ponga a trabajar.

Y esta llamada de atención no fue la única que recibió en el día, Hermione también notó su ausencia.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme Ginny?-le dijo esa noche en la sala común mientras la ayudaba en sus deberes.

-Hoy hable con Cedric Diggory-habló automáticamente.

-¿Asi? ¿De qué?

-Eso es secreto Hermione.

-No me piensas contar, yo si te dije lo de Krum-exigió indignada.

-No te enojes, es solo que hoy él fue muy amable conmigo. Estaba muy enojada por lo de Harry y Cho...

-Entonces ya te enteraste, lo lamento mucho Ginny hubiera querido decírtelo yo... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Inmune

-¿Inmune?

-Si, inmune. Creo que es tiempo de darme un respiro.

Y ese exhalación duró hasta que el invierno se instalo en Hogwarts precipitadamente, cada vez faltaba menos para el Baile de Navidad y Ginny había pasado en perfecto animo esos días. El tema de Harry y Cho ya no le era tan doloroso, pero aun no podía erradicar por completo sus sentimientos hacia él.

Hasta ese día no había vuelto a cruzar una palabra con Cedric, siempre lo veía a lo lejos con su acostumbrado grupo de amigos, sin embargo más de una vez lo sorprendió observándola. Todo tomaría un nuevo rumbo un sábado por la tarde cuando Ginny había bajado a Hogsmeade y se hallaba comprando en Honeydukes.

-Deme unos Droobles y un Caldero de Chocolote- le pidió a la dependienta.

-Son 8 sickles...

-Espere solo deme los Droobles-dijo revisando su dinero-no me alcanzara...

- Yo lo pagare- Ginny alzo la vista para ver quien había intervenido de esa forma y se sorprendió al hallar a Cedric Diggory sonriéndole divertidamente.

-No es necesario...

-Quiero hacerlo-pagó a la dependienta y cogió las golosinas

-Cedric es muy gentil de tu parte, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Siempre tengo este tipo de consideraciones con mi amigos.

Cuando dijo esto el estomago de Ginny dio un vuelco.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, acaso no lo somos...

-Bueno hemos platicado una sola vez.

-Para mí es suficiente...

-Tienes un don. Lo sabías. Puedes hacer amistades con facilidad, por eso que siempre estas rodeado de gente.

-Si tu lo dices. Pero ahora que lo mencionas no veo ninguno de mis compañeros-dijo viendo en varias direcciones- ¿Qué pensabas hacer después de comprar?

-Pues también pensaba reunirme con algunos amigos pero ya los perdí de vista.

-Ya que los dos nos hemos quedado sin nuestro grupo ¿Qué te parece si vamos por ahi a caminar?

Ginny aceptó.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, no sintieron el paso de las horas ya que entablaron una animada conversación, hablaron de todo un poco como de las clases Pociones que tanto odiaba Ginny o de las aburridas historias del Profesor Binns. Pero el tema que mas los entusiasmo fue el Quidditch.

-¿Equipo favorito?-preguntó Cedric mientras iban camino al castillo.

-Eso es fácil, Holyhead Harpies...¿el tuyo?

-Puddlemere United... Seremos eternos rivales entonces*.

-Cierto. Pero debes reconocer que en último campeonato las Arpías fueron superiores.

-Eso nunca-rió-¿Juegas Quidditch?

-Si, en ocasiones. Mis hermanos nunca dejan que participe en sus partidos, pero de todas formas práctico sola cuando ellos no pueden verme.

-¿Posición?

-Cazadora aunque no lo hago tan mal como buscadora.

-Deberíamos un día reunirnos para jugar...

-No es mala idea-respondió entusiasmada.

-Bueno creo que llegamos-dijo el chico cuando ingresaron al vestíbulo del castillo.

-Si...

-La pase muy bien, a pocas chicas les apasiona el Quidditch como a ti. Fue bueno encontrarme contigo-dijo Cedric.

Entonces se hizo un silencio entre los dos donde cada uno pudo captar la mirada del otro.

-Ginny es hora que te vayas a dormir-se oyó una voz que rompió la conexión. Al volverse Ginny vio que era su hermano Ron quien venía por detrás junto con Harry.

-Si creo que ya es hora-agregó Cedric-Bueno, nos vemos Ginny...

-Adiós-respondió nerviosa.

El chico se volvió y bajo las escaleras que lo llevarían a la sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Ginny al verlo desaparecer, miró a Ron furiosa: Eres un impertinente, lo sabias...

-¿Qué haces fraternizando con el enemigo?

-¿El enemigo? De que hablas...

-Tú debes estar del lado de Harry

-Y crees que por qué converso con Cedric Diggory no lo estoy. Es estúpido...Además no veo que a Harry le importe.

-No, en lo absoluto-intervino notablemente incomodo. Ron lo miró significativamente.

-Eso es lo de menos...Aparte no me gusto como te estaba mirando...

-Ron eres increíble, hazme un favor y ocúpate de tus asuntos-finalizo enojada abandonando el vestíbulo.

A pesar del mal momento que Ron la había hecho pasar, Ginny rememoraba el tiempo pasado con Cedric mientras intentaba dormir. Sentía como su corazón empezaba latir fuertemente mientras en su mente reconstruía los momentos.

-Basta Ginny-se dijo así misma repentinamente- No te ilusiones, él simplemente nunca llegara a verte de esa forma.

Después de quizás horas por fin logro dormirse, pero la imagen de Cedric mirandola intensamente no la dejo, de alguna manera logro escabullirse entre sus sueños.

_*En el libro de Quidditch a traves de los tiempos se mencionan el equipo Holyhead Harpies y Puddlemere United son rivales eternos._

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los review y todos los consejos que me han dado….**

**Besos. XD XD**


	4. Chapter 4: La estrella que cayó del ciel

**Capitulo 4: La estrella que cayó del cielo**

Los días pasaban rápido, la blanca nieve cubría elegantemente los terrenos de Hogwarts y dentro del castillo el entusiasmo por el Baile de Navidad era evidente. No se hacía otra cosa que hablar de eso. Muchas murmuraciones, de quien iba con quien, de que él o ella no tenían pareja o a quienes habían escogido los cuatro campeones. Y es entre esas conversaciones que Ginny pudo escuchar que Cedric aun no tenía pareja o si la tenía la identidad de la chica era todo un misterio.

Las ocasiones que habían hablado despues de Hogsmeado habían sido mínimas, solo se limitaban a un gentil _'hola' _cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo o una leve sonrisa. Una de esas mañana cuando ya solo faltaba una semana para el gran evento, Ginny se encontraba junto con Hermione desayunando cuando inesperadamente un niño de primer año las abordo.

-¿Eres Ginny Weasley?

-Si...

-Esto es para ti-dijo el chico entregándole un pequeño pergamino y yéndose inmediatamente sin darle más explicaciones.

-¡Gracias!

Ginny se apresuró a abrir la nota y leyó:

_Parece que hoy no nevara. Dijiste que no eras mala como buscadora. ¿Qué dices? Te espero a las cinco en el campo de Quidditch, trae tu escoba._

_Cedric Diggory_

-¿De quién es?-preguntó Hermione.

-De Cedric...

-¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?

-A que te refieres...

-Ron me contó lo que pasó en el vestíbulo.

-Solo estábamos conversando, él debe haberlo exagerado todo. Sabes cómo es...

-Supongo que a esto te referías con darte un respiro-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

Al llegar la hora acordada Ginny se dirigió al campo de Quidditch con cierto nerviosismo. Cedric estaba en medio del campo esperándola montado en su escoba escobas y con una snitch dorada aprisionada en su mano.

-Te animaste...

-Bueno te lo prometí esa noche-contestó Ginny poniéndose sobre su escoba

- Entonces ¿Lista?

-¡Lista!

Inmediatamente soltó la snitch y los dos salieron disparados en su búsqueda. Jugaron toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, Cedric había atrapado seis veces la snitch y Ginny solo cuatro.

-No me la dejaste fácil...

-Eres bueno, tengo que admitirlo...Pero necesito la revancha.

-Quedara pendiente, debemos regresar.

-Sí, tienes razón. Además tengo hambre ¿crees que la cena ya haya terminado?

-Sí, hace diez minutos...Pero si es muy urgente creo que eso lo puedo solucionar, sígueme...

Cedric llevo a Ginny silenciosamente hasta el séptimo piso, deteniéndose frente a una pared vacía cerca del tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado.

-¿Has escuchado hablar alguna vez de la sala de Requerimientos?

-No, nunca...

-Entonces te la enseñare, cierra los ojos y dame la mano.

Ella hizo lo que le indico.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- le dijo y Ginny al hacerlo encontró frente de si una puerta de madera hermosamente tallada. Cedric la empujo y pudo ver el interior que era aun más sorprendente. Era una pequeña habitación con grandes ventanales por donde se podía ver la luminosa noche, en medio se hallaba una mesa llena de comida y bebidas y a un lado una discreta chimenea rodeada por unos mullidos sillones.

-Esto es...

-Increíble ¿no?...Esta habitación es mágica, cambia su interior según la necesidad del que la quiera ocupar. Muy pocas personas la conocen en Hogwarts-explicó- Pero no demoremos más, debes estar hambrienta.

Ginny sin perder tiempo se dirigió a devorar todo lo que había en la mesa, Cedric se le unió. Cuando por fin saciaron su hambre, se dieron una merecido descanso al rededor de la chimenea donde además de disfrutar de un cálido ambiente, podían apreciar el cielo estrellado.

-Mira una estrella fugaz-advirtió Ginny al ver una estela de luz cruzar el firmamento.

-Hermosa no lo crees-dijo Cedric-Dicen que la estrellas no son solo una esfera de gas caliente como los _muggles_ creen, he oído que son en realidad mujeres de extrema belleza que viven ahí en lo alto para observarnos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mi mamá de niño me contaba una historia acerca de ellas-recordó-¿Quieres escucharla?

-Me encantan las historias...

Cedric adopto una posición más cómoda entre los sillones. Entonces ahí frente aquella llamarada prisionera dentro de la chimenea empezó su narración:

Tristán era un mago que vivía profundamente enamorado de Victoria la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad de Muro. Una noche de otoño, ambos caminaban por las calles del pueblo y con palabras dulces intento seducir a Victoria. Le prometió llenar su mundo de incontables maravillas, quererla siempre, amarla a pesar de todo, pero la joven no se conmovió. Entonces para intentar desviar las intenciones de Tristán su amada le pide únicamente una cosa: la estrella que acaba de caer a lo lejos, asegurándole cualquier cosa que le pida, incluso su mano.

Sin dudarlo Tristán se embarca en un viaje a kilómetros de ciudad. En ese tiempo se dice que se podía viajar a través de la luz de vela, solo tenía que pensar en el lugar donde más deseaba estar. Él pensó en la estrella. La luz lo sumergió como una especie de remolino que termino al sentir el fuerte impacto contra el suelo que lo deja inconsciente. Al despertar mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que está dentro de un cráter. Puede distinguir la figura de una persona a unos pasos de él. Cuando la luz de la luna posa su luz sobre la criatura logra divisar a una mujer de aspecto etéreo, con el cabello rubio casi blanco y un vestido azul de seda que destellaba una luz tenue. Ella era la estrella.

Entonces implorante le dijo: 'Hermosa estrella que caíste del cielo necesito que vengas conmigo en mi viaje hacia mi amada, eres la prueba de mi más profundo amor'

A lo que ella respondió: 'Yo lo único que quiero es regresar a casa joven mago. Si yo accediera a acompañarte ¿me darías a cambio ese último viaje de luz de vela?'

Tristán aceptó aunque para llegar a Victoria tendrían que hacer un largo viaje de tres días a pie.

La estrella por su parte con el pasar de las horas no logro obtener un buen concepto del enamoradizo mago, le parecía torpe y débil. Tristán por su parte cuido de la estrella como a su vida, no solo porque era su boleto hacia el corazón de Victoria sino porque aquella hermosa criatura era vulnerable.

La noche del segundo día del viaje se hospedaron en una pequeña posada, la dueña era una anciana bruja de aspecto sucio que miraba a la estrella con cierto interés.

Ya muy entrada la noche cuando la estrella yacía durmiendo la posadera se acercó a Tristán y le dijo en secreto: 'Sabias que el corazón de la estrella otorga a su poseedor la vida eterna. Podríamos compartirlo. Solo entrégamela para sacárselo' El joven se quedo horrorizado ante esta revelación y se negó rotundamente al macabro pedido. La bruja se encolerizo y empezó a mandar maldiciones mortales hacia Tristán. Él joven lo único en que pensó fue salvar a la estrella, corrió hacia la habitación donde dormía y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con la joven en brazos. Pero la bruja no se rendía y los persiguió por el oscuro sendero, Tristán aun siendo un mago inexperto conjuro todos los hechizos que conocía para defenderse pero no le eran suficientes. Cansado por el peso de la estrella, se detuvo y decidió enfrentar con espada en mano a la bruja, ella se mofo de su tonta valentía.

La anciana se preparaba para su última estocada cuando de la nada apareció un fabuloso caballo blanco, era un unicornio que se abalanzo sobre la vieja bruja. Tristán se acerco y antes de que ella pueda hacer algún truco le atravesó la espada dándole muerte.

Después de aquella terrible experiencia, la estrella pudo ver en el corazón de Tristán nobleza y valentia. Desde ese momento lo amo. Por esto la joven antes de llegar al pueblo de Muro, revelo al joven mago todos sus sentimientos. Entonces Tristán vio hacia el pueblo y se dio cuenta que su corazón ya no pertenecía a ese lugar y tampoco a Victoria. La bella criatura había logrado robárselo para jamás nunca devolvérselo. Pero lo cierto es que el corazón de la estrella si otorgaba la vida eterna y como este le pertenecía Tristán vivió junto a ella largos años en la tierra hasta que decidieron viajar a los cielos donde hoy brillan como dos estrellas que nunca se separan y destellaran por toda la eternidad. FIN

-¿Que te pareció?- preguntó Cedric despues de un largo silencio.

-Maravillosa-dijo Ginny mirando hacia las estrellas tratando de hallar en el oscuro cielo a aquellos eternos amantes-¿Crees que pueden estar allí arriba?

-Sabes que en nuestro mundo todo es probable.

-La vida eterna...creo que no es necesario el corazón de una estrella para alcanzarla...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero creer que cuando aquella persona a la que amas te corresponde el tiempo simplemente no existe. Algo tonto y cursi pero supongo que debe sentirse así-habló distraída

-¿Ginny?

-Mmmmm

-Quería preguntarte...Si... ¿Quieres ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?

...

**Fin del capitulo...Wao me encanto escribirlo especialmente porque agregue la historia Stardust de Neil Gaiman (a quien adoro)...Espero que les haya gustado es con mucho cariño para ustedes. No se olviden de comentar y compartirla Besos **


	5. Chapter 5:Deducciones

**Capitulo 5: Deducciones**

La noche era fría y los pasillos estaban solitarios, Ginny caminaba distraída con un sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro pensando en lo que hacía momentos Cedric le había pedido. Su mente divagaba en aquella propuesta, en los detalles que rodearon aquel momento:

-¿Ginny me escuchas?

-No, lo siento estaba en otro lugar ¿qué dijiste?

Cedric le dirigió una mirada de desesperación, le había sido tan difícil decirlo y ahora tendría que repetirlo.

-Te preguntaba si tal vez... ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Ella lo miró con expresión desencajada, acaso había oído mal o el chico más popular de Hogwarts le había pedido acompañarlo al Baile de Navidad.

-Creo que había algo en la comida...

-¿Debo tomar esa respuesta como un no...?

-¡No! ¡No!-repuso precipitadamente.

-Entonces es un si-dedujo.

Ginny lo miró para buscar en su rostro alguna pista de que esta situación podía ser alguna broma, pero él se veía sincero y ansioso. Muda y si poder replicar, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno nos vemos el viernes a las 8 en el vestíbulo-dijo Cedric caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera Cedric...No te vayas así...

El chico le sonrió complicemente, agitó la mano en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ginny se quedó sola en aquella habitación sin ninguna respuesta, pero con la deliciosa sensación de que estaba siendo parte de un sueño, un magnifico sueño.

Al día siguiente Ginny no cabía en su pellejo de la felicidad, sentía que en vez de caminar estaba flotando. Al llegar al desayuno fue interrogada inevitablemente por Hermione.

-¿Y qué paso?

-No lo creerías, yo aun no lo asimilo...

-¿Cedric te invitó al baile?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo pude deducir. Uno porque tus ojos brillan demasiado y dos porque Cedric no deja de mirarte-dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia.

Ginny se volvió para ver la mesa de Hufflepuff y se encontró con la atenta mirada del chico, se miraron por unos segundos y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Odio que lo sepas todo...

-Era obvio Ginny...Hasta Ron se estaba dando cuenta y no le va a gustar cuando se entere...

Pero los celos de Ron era lo que menos le preocupaba, él si quisiera podía explotar pero nunca arruinaría su momento. Los días pasaron velozmente y con una suave ventisca invernal llego la noche del viernes. Ginny había pasado toda la tarde con Hermione arreglándose para el baile. Las dos juntas salieron silenciosamente de la sala común, cuando ya no había nadie en ella. Antes de bajar las gradas hacia el gran Salón se dirigieron una mirada nerviosa.

-Tú primero-dijo Ginny.

-No...

-Por favor-le rogó.

-Está bien...Nos vemos abajo-le dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras.

Ginny pudo ver desde ahí las expresiones de toda la escuela al ver a Hermione reunirse con Krum. La más graciosa era la de Ron, que tenía una expresión de haber sido golpeado por una bludger. A un lado de él estaba Harry acompañado por Cho, observarlos no causo alguna sensación molesta en Ginny lo que la entusiasmo de una extraña manera.

Pero a quien más deseaba ver era a Cedric quien de pronto apareció en medio del vestíbulo, vestido magníficamente con su túnica de gala, su pelo estaba elegantemente peinado y sus ojos destellaban con singularidad. Se veía nervioso. Entonces Ginny pensó que era hora de hacer su entrada, tomo aire y con dificultad empezó a bajar las escaleras. De inmediato sintió todas las miradas sobre ella y entre todas esas estaba la de Cedric que la observaba maravillado, su túnica verde agua jugaba con el viento y encendía con mayor intensidad el color rojo de su cabello, que ahora llameaba en forma de ondas.

-Pareces una estrella-le dijo Cedric cuando por fin se encontraron.

-Mentiroso. Nunca has visto una...

-Lo sé... Pero creo que se deben ver igual que tu.

Ginny se sonrojo.

-Entonces-dijo Cedric ofreciéndole el brazo-¿me acompañas?

El Gran Comedor había sido convertido en una elegante pista de baile, los cuatro campeones hicieron su entrada entre vítores y expresiones de sorpresa. Pues nadie esperaba ver a Hermione Granger del brazo de Victor Krum y menos a la chica Weasley acompañando a Cedric Diggory.

El vals fue absolutamente lo más mágico de aquella noche, las parejas danzaban como si flotaran al compás de la música y Ginny aún seguía pensando que estaba siendo parte de un fabuloso sueño, uno del que nunca quería despertar. La fiesta fue tomando un rumbo de desenfreno conforme las horas pasaron, música suave y delicada fue reemplazada por las estruendosas guitarras de las Brujas de Machbeth. Despues de bailar quizás horas Ginny y Cedric decidieron tomarse un descanso, dejo que ella se sentara en una banqueta mientras él iba por unas bebidas. Distraídamente Ginny se sentó y cuando vio que el chico desapareció entre la multitud, sin poderlo contener soltó un gritito de felicidad.

-Te ves muy feliz- se oyó decir la voz de Harry, Ginny no se había percatado que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Estuviste sentado aquí siempre?

-ehhhh si...

-¡Que vergüenza!-dijo apenada, Harry se rió disimuladamente-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí, solo? Deberías estar bailando ¿Donde está Cho?

-Soy muy torpe para el baile...Asi que deje que se divirtiera un poco con sus amigas.

-Es muy considerado de tu parte...supongo.

Harry se veía incomodo, entonces trato de cambiar de tema: ¿Y Cedric? ¿Por qué no estás con él?

-Fue por unas bebidas. Ya debe estar de regreso-contestó rápidamente.

-Se les ve bien a los dos...

-¿En serio? Quién lo diría ¿no? que alguien como él me podría invitar.

-Ron no estaba muy feliz-aseveró Harry.

-Supongo, pero a quién le importa.

-Te ves muy bien hoy-dijo de pronto Harry, mirándola intensamente-...quiero decir con él...con Cedric... los dos se ven muy bien juntos...

-Gracias-respondió gentilmente sonriéndole. Ginny pudo notar que Harry estaba realmente avergonzado ¿Que estaba pasando? Acaso Harry la estaba viendo de diferente forma. Esa posibilidad en otros tiempos la hubiera entusiasmado, pero ahora estaba Cedric y ese tipo de sensaciones ahora solo las provocaba él.

-Ginny vámonos-se oyó la voz de Cedric que había reaparecido con las bebidas. Se veía un tanto fastidiado. Dejo los vasos a un lado y sostuvo con firmeza la mano de Ginny. Saludo fríamente a Harry y se la llevo afuera hacia los jardines del colegio sin decir nada ¿Acaso él podría estar celoso de Harry?

...

Waaa termine, es un capitulo de transición. Pero espero que les haya gustado. Ya se viene lo más interesante. Comenten y compártanlo. Gracias por los reviews son muy gentiles. Bye bye...


End file.
